Slave for My Blood
by Vyshna-Loves-Yaoi
Summary: Yay! my first fic! Please read and review! Just recently updated...
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! This is my first fic! This is SasuNaru (because they're my favorite couple!)

If ever there are other fics similar to this here or somewhere else, I assure you, this is purely a work of my imagination and I did not copy it or steal or whatever. I think the storyline is kind of common already (that's what I think. I'd like to know what you think) but I just hope you enjoy reading this. I got the concept for this story from all the vampire movies and animes with vampires hehehe I just love them. In this fic, vampires are real and people hunt for them to kill them or just to study them. Oh well.. you'll see..

It's set in a somewhat modern setting but also somewhat country-like-small-town-whatever-setting…

Oh Well, enjoy reading! And please comment or review! Thank you!

________________________________________________________________________

Slave for Your Blood

By –Vyshna-Loves-Yaoi-

CHAPTER 1

Pants and heavy breathing can be heard in the damp misty forest along with the sound of footsteps of people running. A small golden fox-boy with blonde hair, golden tail and ears ran as fast as he could as he was being chased. He stopped on his tracks when he noticed he had run into the very center of the forest where huge trees encircled a small vast area filled with tall, thick bushes.

He heard the sound of the footsteps come closer.

There was no other way. The other end of the bushy area was already the edge of a cliff.

He panicked.

He looked around him and saw the tall bushes behind a mossy rock. He dived in and hid there. He stayed as quiet as he could, crouched down with his heart pounding so fast and loud in his chest. His breath hitched when he heard the voices of the men who were chasing him.

A yell was heard from the one you could easily recognize as the leader of the group.

"There's the edge of the cliff. He couldn't have gone off there. Don't stop looking! Everyone scatter around and look everywhere! Don't let it escape!"

The men did as told and in a few seconds, the whole area was surrounded by men carrying nets and weapons. The boy listened to his breath as fear grew higher in his heart. He could hear his heart pounding so loud in his chest.

The leader raised his arm as a signal to silence his men.

When he was satisfied with the silence that he was now the only one making a sound, he walked carefully around the bushy area.

The hiding boy closed his eyes and he silently prayed that the men would just go away. He was so scared. He did not know what to do. He felt tears roll down his whiskered cheeks and unintentionally, he let out a sob. Immediately, he clamped his hands to his mouth to avoid making any more noise but it was too late.

He felt his hair being pulled up and he saw the ugly face of a man holding a whip and in a few seconds, he was chained in the neck, arms and legs. The ugly man examined his slender body and innocent face and said

"This baby is gonna be worth a great fortune" and in a matter of seconds, he felt like the whole world was turning and he felt dizzy and then everything went black..


	2. Look at Me

CHAPTER 2

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 yeas old and heir of the well-known Uchiha Corporation woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He raised an arm to his side table to shut the noise off with a soft click. 6:30 AM. He always made it a habit to wake up early even though he only had to go to work at 9:00. Since the death of his parents caused by his psycho of a brother, he had become the heir of the great company even at a very young age. The handsome male slowly got up and did his daily morning routine starting by taking a nice shower.

8:00 found the young Uchiha on his dining room done eating his breakfast and now slowly sipping coffee from a mug held in one hand while the other held the daily paper.

After a few minutes of flipping through the pages of the paper with lack of interest, the phone rang_. Hn._ _Must be Kakashi again. When will he learn not to bother me in the morning? _He thought. Kakashi was the only person who had his house number since he made it a great deal to keep his house number a secret from fear of the dreaded fangirls who are after him.

He did not want to be bothered by his perverted guardian this early in the morning. After the death of his parents, Hatake Kakashi was the one who took care of him since he was a close family friend. He served as Sasuke's father in times of PTA meetings at school and such and also as his personal adviser for a few years. But now that he was already 16, he did not need a father figure anymore. He needed to stand up on his own as a man to handle the business his family left him. He told Kakashi this and the older man willingly agreed. He had his personal reasons to part ways with him anyway (such as taking care of a certain dolphin) so it was perfectly okay with him to be in a different house with Sasuke.

He chose not to answer the phone. After a while the phone stopped ringing much to his relief.

_Hn. Giving up already Kakashi? It's not like you._

As if on cue, the phone started ringing again. He silently cursed and got up to answer the phone. As soon as he put the receiver near his ear, he heard the cheerful voice of his former guardian.

"Yo! I've got great news!" the voice said in a cheerful tone. "If it's about that Icha Icha latest edition release, I'm not interested." He answered sharply. The person on the other line made fake sobbing sounds and said "Sasu-kun! -sob- Is this how you treat your -sob- dear guardian? –sob- I'm hurt!"

Sasuke mad a face and felt somewhat disgusted by his former guardian's action but he immediately regained his composure and said "Just what do you want? It better be something important or else you'll regret disturbing me in my early morning routine."

"oh, but it is something important! I know you and I'm sure this will really spark your interest." The older man said in a sudden change of tone from goofy to serious.

"Just tell me already." He was getting impatient. He knew that if Kakashi says it's interesting in a serious tone then it should be interesting.

"Do you remember that auction hall where we got some antiques for Iruka-chan on his birthday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"A friend of mine told me that the people there are in frenzy. There are rumors that some poachers will be auctioning a really rare catch. They claim to have caught a vampire-like creature from the deep forest near the ruins of a small village. They say that village was home before of a very rare and interesting group of vampires."

"Hn And just what made them so interesting?" the raven asked half-interested.

"Haven't you heard of the blood-slaves? They are those type of vampires."

"Blood-slaves? Aren't all vampires blood slaves?"

"yes, but legends say that this small group can drink any other type of blood but not the human blood. If they get a sip of human blood, even the tiniest amount, they will become slaves of the human host. That's why many people are after this type of vampires. They are different from most vampires since they are almost human-like. They look, act and are very much like human beings and they will be under your full control if you feed them some of your blood."

"This is the first time I've heard of this type of vampires."

"Of course. Their story has been forgotten over time since the extinction of their tribe. No one has ever heard of them again for centuries since they were all captured and made slaves by the people who caught them. Most of the enslaved ones died when their hosts died and they were not able to spawn. You see, when you put a vampire under your control, they can only feed on your blood and they will die if you die. They only thirst blood on a full moon. People thought there were none of them left. But now one has been captured. You wanna go check it out? It's the highlight of this month's auction."

Sasuke hated to admit it but he was really curious. He wanted to learn more about this type of vampires. He reluctantly agreed to the older man's invitation.

The auction will be held on the eve of Saturday which was three days ahead as Kakashi had told him. He didn't know why but something inside him, a certain feeling was growing. _Excitement?_ He didn't know and he didn't want to care. He got ready for work and headed off.

____________________________________________________________________________________

--TIMESKIP----TIMESKIP----TIMESKIP----TIMESKIP—It's now Saturday evening.. Yehey!

Sasuke got out from his office and headed to the parking lot to his car. He ran into Kakashi along his way to the elevator.

"Ready to go?" the silver-haired man said as he walked beside Sasuke.

"Hn." Was all he got for a response.

--TIMESKIP—they're now at the auction hall

The hall was filled with so many people. Most are rich and famous people. It was really something big that many powerful people came to see and perhaps buy the item. Of course there were people who recognized him and he paid courtesy to them. He knew some of them and they talked about nothing else but the creature that was getting auctioned that night.

He himself was hoping to get a close look at the creature and see if it's any different from the other vampires he has encountered. He was curious about what it looked like or what it does.

A little while later the auction began and some minor items were sold. Sasuke didn't pay too much attention to the other items. He was there only to see the creature for himself. After a while, he heard the auctioneer request the attention of everyone including those who were uninterestedly chatting about inside the hall.

Then he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am aware that most of you here are here for the main event of tonight's auction. Fortunately, we have come to the last item. Let's not keep you all waiting, shall we?" he paused to hear the audience exclaim in excitement and continued, "Let me present to you, the highlight of tonight's event."

He made a hand motion and three men carrying sharp weapons dragging a wheeled metal cage appeared on the stage. They placed the cage on the center of the stage for the crowd to see. The cage was covered with a black cloth. The auctioneer went close to the cage but not too close as if he was scared that the creature might attack him and gently removed the black cloth from the cage.

The crowd gasped at the sight and Sasuke Uchiha stood in his spot steadily as though he was not affected. Inside he was greatly affected buy what he saw. The sight in front of him was far from what he had imagined. Even Kakashi was in a loss of words.

Inside the cage was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his entire life. A young boy about the age of twelve or thirteen was inside the cage. He had golden blonde hair and tan skin. The boy glanced around the hall to the people inside with curious eyes looking scared. Sasuke noticed that he had deep blue eyes and there were whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

Naruto kept moving his head from left to right examining the people inside the room with curious eyes. He felt a pair of eyes stare at him intensively and he felt the need to search for them. He looked again, searching, and on a corner of the room stood the owner of the piercing black eyes. He was a handsome young man who had a very strange aura and a piercing stare. He noticed he had pale skin and pitch black hair as black as his eyes. He stared back into those obsidian eyes.

Sasuke never tore his gaze from the boy inside the cage until he saw the boy look his way and he felt himself sink into the deepness of blue of the eyes that were now staring back at him.


	3. Saving You

CHAPTER 3

The hall was filled with silent whispers and murmurs all taking about the beautiful boy. The auctioneer once again requested for the crowd's attention.

"such a beauty, isn't it? This is a very rare species of vampire. Perhaps the last of its kind." He said as he eased a hand into the cage between the bars to cup the boy's face but ended up withdrawing it quickly as the boy threatened to bite it with a snarl.

The man did not like what the boy did so he took out a whip and whipped the cage so hard that it made the boy inside cringe with fear. The man smirked at the boy's reaction. He whipped the cage again but now with even much force than the first time. The metal roof of the cage made a sound that startled the scared boy inside. The boy coiled it's body inside the cage clearly showing that he was scared out of his guts.

Sasuke didn't like what he saw. He felt something inside him burn with rage as he saw the boy's tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked so scared and so helpless. Sasuke didn't notice the tightening of his grip on the glass he was holding. He could tell that the boy had experienced great pain in the hands of those people based on his reaction, cringing so much with fear.

The auction was still ongoing with the price riding higher and higher. Every bidder was fighting to own the boy no matter what the cost was. He looked at the boy again. He still had his eyes closed tight and teeth gritted probably from being so afraid of getting whipped. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke leaned closer to Kakashi and whispered to the other man's ear. "Kakashi, I need to ask you a favor."

--TIMESKIP----TIMESKIP—inside the Uchiha limo

"My, My, I thought you were only there to take a look at the thing. I never thought you'd go as far as buying it and not to mention at a very high price!" Kakashi stated while sipping red wine from his half-filled glass.

Sasuke just stared out the window not paying attention to the talking man in front of him. His mind was currently occupied with thoughts of a certain cute boy that he had just bought from the auction who was now sleeping in one of the seats of the limo.

_I just want to know more about him. Right, that's it. He's a very rare specimen. I could use him to my advantage in the future. That should be the only reason I bought him from the auction._

Sasuke thought trying to convince himself that that was the only reason he made a great effort of winning the boy in the auction. All for that purpose. Nothing else. It couldn't possibly be because he was captivated by the looks of the beautiful young boy. Because of how he sank into the blueness of his eyes and how enraged he felt deep inside when he saw the boy being tortured in front of him. Nope, that couldn't be it. It's impossible.

"So what are you planning to do with him?" Sasuke was brought out from his trance by the older man. Kakashi said while pointing his hand to his back where the sleeping boy has been laid.

"I just want to know more about him. What I do with him is none of your concern." Sasuke stated sharply.

"I'm just trying to warn you. Please be careful. He may look so cute like that but we still don't know anything about him so I just want to remind you to be careful." The older man said thoughtfully with that same serious tone of his voice and look on his masked face.

Sasuke once again averted his gaze in to the window but he paid full attention to what the older male was saying. He knew he had to be careful. He moved his head to look at the boy's sleeping form at one of the seats in the car.

--TIMESKIP—

"Yosh! So I'll be going then. And remember, be careful!" Kakashi said as he got off the car. He winked at Sasuke before he 'accidentally' shut the car door loudly. Sasuke glared at the older teen for doing it but it was too late. Kakashi was already nowhere in sight. Sasuke sighed. His former guardian can be such a nuisance sometimes.

He straightened in his seat and noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He looked around to see the blonde boy staring at him again with those blue eyes.

_The banging of the door must've woken him up._

"I see you're finally awake." Sasuke stated staring back at the boy, every now and then running his eyes through the boy's whole feature from head to toe.

The blonde seemed to have noticed the way Sasuke was staring at him and he bushed slightly. When Sasuke looked at the boy again in the eyes, the boy immediately averted his gaze and looked down much to Sasuke's disappointment.

_What, is he shy or something? Or scared?_

"Hey, do you have a name? or what should I call you?" Sasuke asked authoritatively in his deep, monotonous voice.

The boy looked up again to look at Sasuke as if he was going to say something but he was scared to speak.

Sasuke noticed this and began speaking again. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I bought you from the auction. Starting today, I'm going to be your master. You'll be living in my house and you will serve me."

The boy fidgeted for a while, eyes still looking down.

_Did I sound so cruel or something? Why the hell is he looking so sad? He should be thankful I took him out of that living hell he was in. _

There was an awkward silence until Sasuke began speaking again.

"You didn't answer my question." The boy looked up immediately as though he remembered something. "What is your name? Or don't you have one?" Sasuke stated the last part mockingly. He smirked at what he said. He had to find a way to get a reaction from the boy other than fear. He was getting tired of that.

It seemed to work, since after Sasuke spoke, the boy's face changed in color from tan to a reddish shade that seemed like anger and the he spoke immediately "I _do_ have a name! My parents gave me one!" yelled the blonde to a shocked Sasuke.

_Did he just yell at me? And what's with the face? He's blushing? No, his eyes are even redder, he must be so angry. With what? With what I said? Hmm.. he gets worked up will just a simple insult. Interesting.. I think I'll be having fun with this kid._

The blonde glared at Sasuke but it didn't seem to affect the older male.

"I see. So what is it?" he asked again. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked with that same mocking 'I'm-the-one-with-authority-here' tone.

The blonde's expression changed from anger to something else that Sasuke thought was of panic.

"I.. I uhm..I can't..I mean." The boy stuttered. "I..I have a name but you can't have it! I won't give it to you!" the boy yelled again and it irritated Sasuke's ears.

_God, he's loud! _

"And why, may I ask?" Sasuke raised a brow at the young boy "You do know that you are my slave right? I freed you from your prison in the hands of those hunters so you have no right to disobey me." Sasuke stated again, authoritatively.

The blonde's eyes widened a fraction for a while but then turned into tiny slits.

"what made you think I'll serve you, bastard!" the blonde yelled again "I'm nobody's slave!" the boy said as he made a quick dash headed to the door of the limo.

Sasuke was shocked at the boy's reaction but he didn't show it. He didn't even make an effort to stop the blonde since he knew that there was no way he could open the door since it was locked. When the blonde found out that it was locked, a look of horror masked his whiskered face. Then he looked over to Sasuke's direction only to find the bastard smirking in triumph on his seat.

From the look of horror, his expression changed into panic as he tried to open the door again with much force, but to no avail. He finally gave up and looked at Sasuke again with a trying-to-be-brave look on his face and yelled "Let me go! Let me out, teme! Right now! Stop this car and let me out!"

He yelled fiercely. He was not going to let a human control him. Not ever.

Seriously, Sasuke's eardrums were going to explode soon.

The smirk on his face disappeared and was replaced with a predatory look as he spoke.

"And what makes you think I'd do that, idiot. I already spent a good fortune on you. I'm not going to waste that buy just letting you go."

He paused for a while. He put his hands together and put them to his face covering his nose in a pose that says 'I'm thinking' and after a silent while, spoke again.

"-sigh- perhaps I'll just send you back to the hunters to get a refund or something."

He said half-heartedly.

He didn't want to return the boy to the hunters.

Somehow, he found the boy amusing to him, and his fun with him was still just starting.

Another piece of his mind thought of showing him the images of the blonde scared, crying inside the cage when the ugly auctioneer whipped the cage on the stage. He felt a pang of guilt when he looked over the boy who seemed to have lost all of its energy looking at him with a scared expression on his face. What surprised him was that the boy spoke in a very low tone.

"A-Are you really gonna turn me over to them?" he said.

Sasuke noticed the stuttery sound of the boy's voice and it sounded like he was gonna cry anytime soon.

"Mister, I..." he started again, but stopped as though he was having second thoughts on what to say. He finally just bowed his head down even more and spoke again

"M-Mister, p-please don't take me back there. I-I don't like it there. They hurt me. I.. I.." he stopped as he noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes widening a bit. He sat down on the floor, put his knees to his chest and sobbed silently. He felt so helpless and scared at the same time. He did not know this stranger who had him locked in this vehicle and he was threatening him that he would be taken back to the hunters who always hurt him. He didn't know what to do.

Sasuke was at a loss of words. He felt guilt surge through his whole body and he couldn't move. What had he done? Now the boy was sobbing and every sobbing sound he made were like knives stabbing his heart.

_Shit! What the hell have I done? Now, he's crying. What to do? What to do? Arghhh.._

Sasuke got up from his seat and moved closer to the boy. He bent down to touch the boy's hair.

The boy stopped sobbing once he felt a hand on his head and looked up with teary eyes.

Sasuke twitched at the sight. How was this boy incredibly cute when he cried?

He cleared his throat and looked at the crying boy in the eye.

"Dobe, didn't I tell you that I'm not gonna hurt you? I'm your master but I'm not a bad person."

The blonde just kept looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I bought you from the auction so you're my property. I told you I'm not gonna hurt you but you have to do as I say."

"Liar!" the boy yelled again (Naruto likes to yell) "I don't believe you! You.." the boy stopped yelling when he saw through the window in Sasuke's direction.


	4. Submission

CHAPTER 4

Sasuke noticed the boy stop yelling and he looked to the direction where the boy was looking with scared eyes and saw the moon shining brightly in the sky. It was a full moon. Then he remembered something.

"_You see, when you put a vampire under your control, they can only feed on your blood and they will die if you die. They only thirst human blood on a full moon."_

**They only thirst human blood on a full moon.**

Could it be? Is he blood-thirsty now?

He looked from the moon. Then at the shocked boy, then the moon again and then back at the boy who was now choking himself with his hands that seemed to have grown long nails. Blood flowed from the boy's neck but he still continued choking himself, letting out a silent cry and gasp once in a while.

Sasuke was in shock. He did not know what to do. He did not like what he was seeing. The boy was now lying down on the floor, still trying to choke himself. His lips were bleeding as his fangs had pierced the soft muscle. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were closed, teeth gritted in pain and his face reflected an extreme look of pain.

_I-Is he trying to..?_

Sasuke now realized what was happening.

The boy was trying to stop his urge to drink human blood by choking himself.

This must be how he survived every full moon without having to drink human blood. By choking himself to stop the blood-thirst.

Then something sparked in his mind. A predatory glint could be seen in his eyes as he straightened up and started walking slowly to the choking blonde.

He took the wine glass on the small table along the way and smashed it against the metal armrest and took a sharp piece of broken glass and ran it through his thumb.

Red, thick liquid flowed from his wounded thumb and dripped to the floor. He walked closer to the blonde. He caressed the boy's spiky hair with one hand while the wounded other gripped the boy's arms latched to his neck. He then started pulling the boy's hands from his neck and pinned them above the boy's head. The blonde cried in surprise at the older male's actions. He opened his eyes to see an evil look in the man's handsome face as if it was plotting something. He noticed something drip on his forehead and he smelled the thing he loathed the most. Blood.

He struggled to get free from the raven's grip but to no avail. He was kicking screaming and even foaming in the mouth with rage. He knew what the raven was trying to do and he won't let it happen. He was going to become a slave if he did not do anything about it. He bit his lip again to feel pain instead of hunger.

Sasuke saw what the vampire was doing and he cursed.

_Shit! He's biting himself so he won't fell blood-thirsty. I won't let him continue. _

So he did the unexpected. He kissed the boy on the lips and sucked all the blood from the boy's lips and mouth. After sucking up all the blood, he then inserted his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth.

_Now he won't be able to bite anymore. If he does, he'll bite my tongue and he'll drink my blood._

The smaller boy stiffened. There was nothing he could do. He was still in shock. He was trapped.

He tried moving his head but Sasuke was firmly holding his chin with his wounded hand. He moved his legs and kicked and kicked but the older man only leaned in to press their bodies together so his legs were pinned down by the taller boy's weight.

Sasuke finally gave up on hoping the boy would just bite his mouth while they he was kissing him and decided to break the kiss. He then let go of the boy's chin and pressed the bleeding thumb into the boy's mouth. Still, the blonde was stubborn. Once Sasuke let go of his chin, he immediately shut his mouth y pressing his lips tightly together. Sasuke tried to force his thumb inside, but the boy's lips were pressed together that it was almost impossible to open them. He knew the boy was already drinking his own blood from inside his mouth and Sasuke was not pleased with it.

_Shit! If he drinks his own blood, soon he will get over his blood thirst. This is not good. I have to do something!_

He tried to force his thumb in the boy's mouth again. "Open your mouth, dammit!" he said through gritted teeth in frustration.

Still, the boy was being so stubborn and just closed his eyes and kept his mouth tightly shut.

_Think Sasuke, think! This could be your only chance of owning him. I've got to do something. _

He told himself.

He looked at the writhing figure underneath him and suddenly, getting the boy to open his mouth was not his only problem anymore. He felt a bulge in his pants growing as he remembered how the boy's tongue felt in his mouth as it tried to escape his own. That feeling had been ecstatic.

His mind was betraying him at the moment.

Instead of thinking of ways to get the blonde to open his mouth, his mind was now producing images of him doing _things_ to said blonde. He mentally smacked himself. How could he have though of such things? But the sight under him was just so _inviting_ in Sasuke's opinion. The images appeared again in his mind. Him touching the blond in _places_, Him kissing said _places_ passionately, both of them panting and sweating, their breaths heavy.

His body seemed to move on its own as the hand that was on the blonde's lips a while ago was now snaking down the boy's abdomen, then down to his pants, tugging at the button and finally reaching down to reach a certain _thing_.

With this sudden action, the blonde unintentionally gasped, back arching at the sensation it produced. Sasuke was surprised to see the blonde open his mouth. He quickly took the opportunity to insert his thumb into the blonde's mouth while the boy whimpered, moved his head from side to side, but Sasuke was persistent. He squeezed blood into the boy's tongue and gripped the boy's hands above his head with more force as if trying to send a message to the stubborn boy to stop struggling.

Naruto wriggled, and kicked, and moved his head around but the body pinning him down was too strong. The urge to drink blood was still growing in him and the smell of fresh human blood from the other male's wound was only making it worse. He could feel his eyes burning and his eyeballs were rolling upward. His stomach was in great pain and his lungs seemed to burn. He couldn't breathe. He was like a fish taken out of the water.

By the way things were going, he was clearly losing. He couldn't do anything. He felt his body get tired and he finally realized that there was no other way to end his misery but to submit to his captor.

Sasuke noticed the other body underneath him relax and he smirked at his triumph. The other boy has finally submitted to him.

_Ha! Finally, you stubborn brat!_

He relaxed his muscles and loosened his grip on the smaller boy's arms. He moved away from the boy a bit and observed the other's body.

Mouth slightly opened and panting heavily, chest heaving up and down slowly and eyes half-closed, the other male looked exhausted and totally fuckable, in Sasuke's opinion.

He felt a sudden urge to kiss the boy.

Sasuke bit his lip so that it was now bleeding. He leaned in closer again to the smaller boy, their noses touching. He was now literally inhaling the other's breath.

It smelled so good, sweet. He closed the gap between them as their lips touched. The kiss at first was soft but later on it became passionate. He let the blood-thirsty boy lick the blood off his lips as they kissed.

Tongue clashed against tongue in an intense lip-lock. Naruto was confused of what was happening. All he knew was that it felt good and he did not want it to stop. He loved the taste of blood in his mouth. It satisfied his senses. He was definitely on a high and he wanted more. He kissed back with more force thrusting his tongue in the raven's mouth to get more of the sweet liquid from his new human host. The other male willingly obliged. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. He was in pure bliss. The taste of it is just too different from the animal blood he was used to feed on. Every bit of pain he felt a while ago seemed to vanish with every drop of blood he sipped. The raven's blood was his antidote.

Sasuke pulled away from the smaller boy for a while and licked his lips. They were terribly swollen now and his little blood-sucking boy doesn't seem to be contented yet. He felt the boy claw his hands on his back as if begging him to give him some more. He realized he was still needy for more.

He removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt exposing the pale skin of his neck.

He raised the blonde's head to the nape of his neck, and said "Bite" .


	5. Sweet Night

CHAPTER 5

Sasuke carried the boy bridal-style to his bedroom. The boy was very exhausted after everything that happened. He carefully placed the boy on the bed, fixing the pillow on the boy's head. Said boy sat up on the bed as Sasuke reached for the covers.

"M-Mister-"

"Sasuke… my name is Sasuke"

The boy looked at Sasuke before speaking again "What will you do to me?" he asked.

After fixing the covers on the bed, Sasuke got up and began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, so why should I bother answering yours?" He said coldly, his tone dead-serious.

He was currently undoing the last button on his shirt when he sat on the bed next to the boy.

The blonde fidgeted and looked down for a while and said, "N-Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki" he looked up again to see Sasuke with his shirt open, exposing his well-defined stomach and toned muscles. He gulped at the sight. His eyes traveled lower and lower to see that the button on Sasuke's pants was undone. He felt a pair off eyes watch him and he suddenly looked up. He wished he hadn't when he saw Sasuke';s handsome fac with a smirk plastered on it. He looked away immediately bushing ten shades of red.

Sasuke felt a weird feeling inside him stir. Something he has never felt before. It was like there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He has heard of these incidences before when you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. They say it happens when you feel affection towards someone.

Was he feeling affection towards _Naruto_? Is it the reason why he always felt protective toward the boy?

He doubted that thought. He dismissed it from his mind and focused on more important things such as making fun of said blonde for amusement.

"I hope you like what you're seeing." said Sasuke in a very arrogant tone. Smirk still plastered on his handsome face.

The still-blushing blonde retorted immediately "Teme! If you think you can keep me locked in here forever, then you're wrong!" the blonde yelled, teeth gritting in anger.

Sasuke raised a delicate brow at the younger male's remark.

"You can't make me do anything you say!" added the angry blonde. How dare this bastard make fun of him? He was not going to give up that easily! So what if he had a taste of his blood? He never wanted it but the stupid bastard just had to force himself into him. He knew he was in a big mess but he was not giving up. He was still the master of his self and no bastard on earth was gonna make him bow to anyone!

"Whatever you say won't change anything." The raven said with a serious tone. "Whoever said about locking you up? You are always free to go anywhere you want. You can leave this house any time you want." The tone of the raven's voice as he spoke was chilly. It sent shivers down the blonde's spine. He saw Sasuke move closer to him, crawling on the bed in all fours. When he was close enough, he reached out and cupped the smaller boy's face with one hand while the other supported his body and spoke once again with that chilly voice.

"But just remember Naru-_chan_, you belong to **me**. Wherever you go, you will always, always come back to me. Because I own you and you're mine**" **and with that, he closed the gap between them and captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

The blonde was shocked at what the raven did. After a while, he was finding it hard to breathe so he gasped for air. Sasuke took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. He was getting addicted to the taste of the blonde. He wanted to taste him again and explore every part of his mouth. He leaned in closer to the blonde, pressed their heads closer together and shifted his weight his weight on Naruto so that the boy was forced to lie down. Sasuke put both of his hands on each side of Naruto's head and broke the kiss. The only thing connecting them was a strand of saliva. He looked at Naruto, panting, lips-swollen, eyes-closed and chest heaving up and down with his mouth partly open. Sasuke felt his erection growing. He kissed Naruto again and started playing and sucking the boy's tongue. One of his hands that was on Naruto's face snaked down into the blonde's shirt and touched the boy's stomach and went up to play with the boy's nipples.

Naruto's face snapped open when he felt a hand began abusing his nipples and he tried to break free from Sasuke but the older teen's weight was holding him down. He squirmed and wriggled but Sasuke only pressed in harder to him to keep him from moving.

"Nngghhh.. S-stop.. ahhh…" said the blonde in an attempt to stop Sasuke from abusing his body.

Sasuke felt Naruto squirm underneath him and it only made his full erection throb harder. He broke away from the blonde for a while to look at his arousing form, panting heavily, mouth agape and saw saliva flowing down the side of the boy's mouth. He started licking it, before kissing and sucking at occasionally biting the boy's neck.

"S-Sasu..k-ke… please.. stop.." the blonde pleaded weakly between pants.

Sasuke only smirked at the blonde's pleading and continued his minstrations.

The abusive hand left the boy's nipples and was now moving down to tug at his pants. It reached inside and rubbed the boy's erection before freeing it from the protective cloth covering it. He then began pumping it beginning with a slow pace, gradually increasing in speed.

"Naruto, I'll make you feel pure bliss." the raven said as he gripped the blonde's member.

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt Sasuke's hand pumping him. The raven's head was on his chest, nibbling at his nipples, taking turns on each one. Sasuke reached down his own pants to free his mahood. He brought it close to Naruto's and they both gasped at the friction it created. He began pumping both at the same time while his mouth continued abusing the blonde's pink nipples.

Naruto felt himself get close to his orgasm and he writhed underneath. Sasuke felt himself near his orgasm too. He pumped their erections harder as he kissed Naruto passionately on the mouth.

They broke apart as Sasuke spoke "Scream my name, Naruto" and he stopped pumping them both. His hand played with the blonde's head, sliding down the shaft with the pre-cum. He could feel it throb hard. Naruto whimpered as he felt his dick throb painfully in Sasuke's hand.

Naruto was so close to coming.

"Scream so loud, so the world would know who you belong to…" Sasuke said through heavy breaths for he, himself was getting close and he was trying so hard to hold it. He had to hear Naruto say his name first.

"S-Sasu.."

"What is it, Naru-chan? I can't hear you…" Sasuke teased and gripped the blonde's dick tighter. "Louder, Naru-chan, Louder. Nobody's gonna hear you that way."

"Sasu…ke!...Ahhh..p-please..ahhhh" he was so close. "Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!" he finally screamed his lungs out.

"Yes, yes, Naru-chan, I hear you." And with that, he pumped them both harder and faster.

"aahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he reached his orgasm and spilled his cum on Sasuke's hand and abdomen. He lay sprawled on the bed, weak and panting heavily.

"ahh.. N-Naruto…." And Sasuke came and lay on the bed beside Naruto, tired and exhausted.

They both lay on the bed, until after a while, their breaths normalized. The night was silent. Nobody dared to talk.

Sasuke got up and wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed the boy on the forehead and then on the lips.

Naruto looked up at him with questioning eyes but Sasuke never saw them since he had already buried his head in the blonde's neck. Naruto felt Sasuke's breath even out and he realized the raven was already asleep.

His breath tickled Naruto's skin. Sasuke felt warm. He liked the feeling of Sasuke's body close to his own. He felt something inside him. Something warm and fuzzy in his stomach. It was the same feeling he felt when Sasuke first kissed him. It was a new feeling to him. He ought to be scared but something inside him wanted it to last. Another part of him was curious about this strange feeling and wanted to know more about it.

He closed his eyes in the hope of being able to fall asleep. Out of the blue, he saw images of Sasuke smiling at him, one of Sasuke kissing him and the feeling was revived in his chest. It became more vivid and he realized something.

_He made love to me…_ _but why?_

He moved his head to the side to look at Sasuke's sleeping face.

The bastard had such an innocent face when he was asleep that it was almost impossible to think that this was the evil bastard who forced himself into him and enslaved him against his will.

A small smile crept into Naruto's face without him realizing it. He felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him tightening the embrace.

He looked up at the white ceiling and he finally felt sleep creep into him.


	6. Vision

CHAPTER 6

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was getting ready to set. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his sleep away. He lay still on the bed for a while. He remembered everything that had happened last night.

"Sasuke…" he said as he got up. He needed to confront Sasuke about last night.

He looked around and took time to observe the room. It was Sasuke's bedroom, he could tell. The walls were plainly white, the ceiling was also white but tinged with a little enamel. The window was draped with thick white drapery. He slowly walked out of the room, went down the stairs and into a room which he assumed was the kitchen. It was awfully tidy. Sasuke seemed to have an obsession with neatness.

On the center across the counter was a medium-sized wooden table.

He moved closer and saw food on the table. There was quite a lot. He wondered if Sasuke had cooked them all. Wait, where was Sasuke anyway? He looked around and noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor under a chair. He picked it up. There was neat handwriting on it that read:

"Help yourself with the food if you eat this kind. I'm going to work. Be back in the evening. You can use my clothes on the closet in the bedroom if you need to change. -Sasuke"

He looked at the food on the table again. He decided he did not want to eat and started walking again.

_I think I'll just look around his house._

He exited the kitchen and glanced around, wondering where to go next. There were dark hallways to the left and right of the kitchen door. He chose the right one.

_This house is freaking huge. It's more like a mansion than a house._

He thought as he passed a few doors along the hallway. Some of them were locked and some were empty when he opened them. As he walked, he noticed how dull the house seemed albeit the few framed masterpieces adorning the walls. There seemed to be an aura of loneliness covering the whole mansion.

He reached the end of the hallway. There was a door that had elegant designs. He assumed it was an important room, or perhaps a guest room. He walked in carefully. When he finally got a look at the entire room, he was amazed by what he saw. It was indeed an elegant room. Contrary to his previous assumption, the room was not a guest room. It seemed more like a room where a family gathering was held. It was incredibly wide, elegance marked all over it, on every piece of antique furniture up to the tiniest decoration. He walked around but did not dare touch anything. There were two sub-rooms adjoined to the main room.

At the far end of the room was a wide wall where huge framed portraits were hung. On the center was the largest one. It was a picture of a family, he could tell, of a middle-aged man, woman, a teenage boy with long hair whose portrait was full of scratches, and a small boy. He looked at the boy closely and recognized him. It was Sasuke. Sasuke and his family. He wasn't smiling in the picture. None of them was. But there was a look on the little boy's eyes that Naruto thought he knew too well. Sadness.

His hands reached up to touch the sad portrait of the young Sasuke. The portrait was like staring back at him and he got the feeling again that the raven was seeing right through his soul. He closed his eyes as he touched his palm on the glass. The moment he did, the room went black.

He shot his eyes open only to see the framed portrait now broken into pieces on the wall. There was blood on the wall. He heard screams coming from somewhere and it scared him. He looked around him and saw blood all over the place, on the furniture, on the floor, everywhere. He was now shivering with fear, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He quickly got out of the room and ran through the hallway. There was an excessive amount of blood on the walls of the hallway and on the framed portraits that hung on them. Blood flowed from inside the closed rooms. He closed his eyes and ran, not looking back until he found the door to exit the mansion. He stepped outside and ran as fast as he could.

It was his first time stepping outside the mansion and he did not know where to go. There were old houses outside and they seemed abandoned. He knew then that he was in a compound. He ran past the houses along the concrete road and he saw more houses ahead. He heard the scary screams of pain again getting closer. He looked up to see the clouds uncover the bright full moon on the sky.

On the end of the road where a light post stood, a tall figure stood in front of a smaller one. He ran closer and stopped. It was Sasuke. No, it was the younger Sasuke, crouched on the ground, arms held up in defense as the taller figure, which he recognized as the long-haired teen on the portrait laughed maniacally before slashing a knife at the small boy's arms which he held up in a futile attempt at defending himself. His eyes widened at the sight. The taller person gripped Sasuke's hair pulling him up before slashing his arms once again. Sasuke screamed in pain. His stomach turned. Blood flowed from Sasuke's wounds, dripping, staining the boy's body and the ground.

He tried to move his body but he realized he couldn't. He couldn't stand the sight. He felt his knees go weak. He heard Sasuke's cry of pain once more before his vision blurred and everything turned black.

"Sa…suke…" he called out weakly before collapsing to the ground.


	7. Nightmare

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Thank you for your patience! I'll do my best to be able to finish at least 2 chapters a day as not to keep you waiting.

Slave for My Blood will run up to ten chapters! So there's 3 more to go!

I'd like to know if you have suggestions on how to improve my writing, on the plot, and on what should happen next. You can just tell me on your reviews! Thanks again ^_^

Oh! I almost forgot! Please read my other story, it's a one-shot or song-fic… idk _!

It's title is "I Stay in Love" it's also Sasunaru! :-D

~Vee

CHAPTER 7

Naruto woke up and found himself on the bed he was in earlier. He jolted up, looked around. Everything was the same as before. Relief surged through him. He was in Sasuke's bedroom; everything was the same, no blood, no screaming.

_But how did I get in here? Was it all a dream?_

He glanced out the window and saw that it was already late in the evening.

"Sasuke…" he said silently.

"What is it?"

Naruto was startled by the voice and shot his head up quickly and found Sasuke leaning on the doorframe. He had just finished taking a shower and only had a towel around his waist. He looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

Naruto gulped at the sight before him. The bastard was exposing too much skin, in Naruto's opinion. Not that he didn't like it.

_Did I just think I like seeing that Sasuke-teme naked? Eww..NO way.._

He mentally smacked himself when he caught himself staring at the god in front of him and he quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

Sasuke walked over to the bed slowly, never tearing his eyes away from the blonde. He didn't know why but he had been very distracted from work and he couldn't think properly. Every other minute, the blonde would pop out in his mind creating more _problems_ for him. He was becoming perverted since all he ever thought about the whole day was how to molest the blonde when he got home from work. He actually argued with himself whether or not to go home an hour earlier than usual. He has never gone home from work an hour earlier in the past. He has always prioritized work above anything in his life so he always gave it most of his attention.

_Did that mean he was prioritizing blonde above all other things in his life? _

The question battered his mind to no end. He wanted to know the answer but he couldn't find it. A part of him is telling him that the reason why he couldn't find the answer is because he already knew it. He just does not want to admit it.

He doesn't want to admit how much effect Naruto had on him.

He doesn't want to admit how Naruto changes him, his personality.

How Naruto makes him bend his own rules.

He doesn't want to admit how much he has fallen for him

He sat on the bed and looked at Naruto straight in the eye.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"W-What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"You were on the ground, unconscious when I got home."

"uh..Well..I-I.." the blonde stuttered, trying to find a good excuse.

I can't possibly tell him about what I saw. He probably wouldn't believe me.

"It got hot inside so I went out and before I knew it, I was already asleep on the ground."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's obvious lie.

He moved closer to Naruto and held his chin. Naruto looked up and looked at Sasuke's eyes.

He has always been mesmerized by those big blue orbs. He leaned in closer until they're noses touched. He felt the blonde fidget at the contact.

"Naruto…" he said in a deep breath. He saw the blonde blush at how his name was said. "Don't do stupid things like that again." He said before leaning in to kiss Naruto on the lips.

_He's doing it again and I can't resist. Why is it always like this? _

_It's like he's controlling every part of me. I get so weak._

Naruto thought as he felt himself submit into Sasuke, letting the taller male have full control of the situation. He felt the raven's hand snake down to his pants and cupped his growing erection. He gasped at the contact. Not long after, he felt a hot, wet tongue enter his mouth. They kissed passionately sharing each other's warmth through the coldness of the night as they wrapped their arms around each other. Hearts beat together in a rhythm only they can make. He held on to Sasuke's shoulder for support as he felt himself grow weaker.

_It's so wrong yet it feels so right. I want him to touch me like this. _

_I don't want him to ever stop. _

_I feel it again. That strange feeling of warmth inside me. It's even stronger this time._

_How come it only happens when I'm with Sasuke?_

Naruto thought, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as the raven lay him down on the bed.

Sasuke touched Naruto's face, tracing his whisker marks with his thumb. He touched their foreheads together as he inhaled the boy's every breath. He kissed him once more on the lips.

_Naruto… what have you done to me?_

_You've made me different. I'm no longer myself._

Their passions burned and the night was the only witness.

--TIMESKIP—they 're done doing 'you-know-what' … LOL

Naruto lie awake on the bed. He was actually feeling very comfy and warm in the bed beside the sleeping Sasuke whose arms were wrapped around him. There were a lot of things in his mind. He had totally forgotten about his late-afternoon nightmare. His mind was now infested with questions about him and Sasuke.

_What am I to Sasuke?_

_Why does he constantly make love to me? _

_Does he think of me simply as his slave, his pet, his sex toy? _

_If he does, then why does he even bother to take care of me?_

_He never told me to do anything though he said I'll be his slave. _

_Does he share the feelings I have for him?_

Wait! What feelings?

He was brought out of his trance when he felt Sasuke stir in the bed.

He looked at the sleeping form beside him and saw Sasuke's face look like he was in pain. He as sweating so hard, brows furrowed, teeth gritted tightly, breathing heavily and his hands were clawing at the bed sheets.

He's having a nightmare..!

Naruto jolted up and touched Sasuke's face. The moment he did, everything around him changed. Everything was dark. He couldn't see himself. He looked up to see a bright yellow thing. He looked closer and realized it was the moon. He looked down and saw a dark road. He felt like he has seen this place before. He walked along the road and saw something at the end. There was a light post. Below it stood two figures. He recognized them both immediately.

"Sasuke…"

_He ran as fast as he could. He had to escape. They're all dead. Mother, Father, everyone! Why, _

_nii-chan, why? He was near the last lamppost before the gate. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand. He didn't notice a rock that lay on the road and stumbled down. He heard the footsteps come closer. He turned around to see Itachi looking down at him, knife in one hand drippind blood on the ground. _

_Why? He was so close. He could've escaped. _

_He knew what was going to happen next. _

_Itachi lifted his arm to grip Sasuke's hair and pulled him up. Tears flowed from his eyes. He didn't close them. He wanted to see. It was his time to be tortured. Itachi raised the knife once more to slash his brother and then stopped._

_He saw a mob of blonde hair before warm arms wrap around his neck and he heard a heartbeat other than his own. _

"_Sasuke…" a voice called. A voice too familiar. _

"_Sasuke…" it called again. "Sasuke, I'm here. Open your eyes."_

_He felt warm. The body embracing him was warm. He has felt this warmth before. _

_Only from one person._

'_Sasuke, please look at me. Open your eyes."_

"_Naruto…"_

_Sasuke felt the embrace get tighter and he saw the figure of his brother break into pieces of glass in front of him and Naruto embracing each other._


End file.
